


It’s Good to be The Queen

by Chaosuser7



Series: Tales of Valencia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Balls, F/F, Fantasy setting, Futanari, Maid, Muscular Female Character, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, big muscles, big penis, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosuser7/pseuds/Chaosuser7
Summary: The first in a (hopefully) series of short fics set in my fantasy kingdom of Valencia.When Bella brought breakfast to Her Majesty, Queen Borage this morning she didn’t expect to be on the receiving end of the Queen’s charm, seduction, and horse-shaming cock.
Relationships: Borage/Bella, Futanari/Futanari, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Tales of Valencia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109123
Kudos: 22





	It’s Good to be The Queen

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and the sun was shining through the curtains. The sun shone as if searching for sleepers to awaken. It found one such target in a certain bed, in a certain castle.

Said bed was beyond exquisite. Constructed of the highest grade steel; intricately inlaid with gold, silver, and jewels. Atop its frame sat a mattress filled with the most luxurious wool and crafted of the smoothest silk. Underneath the softest covers most would ever feel laid a hulking behemoth of a woman. This was Queen Borage, ruler of Valencia.

Even beneath the covers one could make out the tall peaks and deep valleys of her incredible musculature. Her soft and pillowy breasts atop the hard shelves of her pectorals trapped the covers between them. One massive arm stretched out from beneath the sheets to rest next to her head, revealing a bicep bigger than her skull, with the rest of the arm not far behind. Her long, silky, flowing hair the color of her namesake lay scattered around her head, casting her face in a halo of dark blue.

But all that paled in comparison to the mind bogglingly large tent rising in her blanket. Higher and higher the pyramid of cloth pitched, the feeling of soft sheets against hardening flesh making Borage let out a quiet moan as the stimulation pulled her dreams into a lustful new direction. A dark stain bled into the blanket as the veiny monolith of flesh oozed out a stream of thick, gooey precum. There was a soft but audible gurgling as Borage’s veiny nuts, each twice as big as her head, churned out literal gallons of cum in anticipation. Borage unconsciously gave a few light bucks of her hips to continue the stimulation. This was the scene that the maid, Bella, bringing the Queen her breakfast walked into.

Bella’s brain took a few seconds to process the sight before she flinched back, letting out a small “eep”. She almost dropped the Queen’s breakfast from the shock but managed to control herself enough to safely place the tray on Borage’s nightstand. She took a deep breath to try and steady herself, but the sound of the Queen’s quiet moans and the rustling of the cloth around her royal dick was sending all of the maid’s blood rushing to her own member. Not nearly as big as Her Majesty’s rod but still quite above average at a solid 8 inches and as thick as her wrist, with balls just a little bigger than her fists. Bella’s already beyond capacity panties started to rip a little as her veiny cock pulsed bigger and bigger. 

Taking another deep breath in order to calm herself, Bella reached under her dress to remove her panties in an attempt to save them. She let out a sigh of relief as she placed the underwear in her pocket, her rock hard cock no longer constricted by the soft cotton prison. With a series of meaty thwacks it smacked against her thigh as she maneuvered her way over to the bedroom curtains and with a mighty pull, threw them open, letting the sunlight flood the room with its warm embrace.

In rejection of the light Borage flipped so her back was to the window, even as it began to pull her mind to wakefulness. With light steps as not to disturb the waking Queen with more dick thwaking Bella made her way to stand by the wall near the door, waiting for her Queen to fully wake and eat breakfast. And awake she did, letting out a long yawn and stretching her colossal arms in a way that made her chest puff out in a most mouthwatering way as the blanket fell away to reveal her puffy, dark pink nipples. Borage quickly threw the covers from the rest of her body, letting out a light hiss at the blanket rubbing against her blazing hot shaft like a lover that couldn’t bear to part from it. Bella quickly turned her back to the Queen, both to try and conceal her once again growing erection, and because she believed herself unworthy of gazing upon her Sovereign's lush and powerful form. 

Borage was already half done with her morning meal by the time she noticed the maid. Even from behind, the massive woman could see all the telltale signs of a dress trying and failing to contain a raging erection. A predatory smirk flashed across the Queen’s face as she stood up and made her way to the maid as quietly as her massive form would allow. This was rendered pointless by her balls slapping against her knees with every step, producing a deep, bassy thwack with each step. Borage could see the maid tensing and quickly crossed the remaining distance before she could turn around. Borage’s cock ended up between Bella’s legs, the maid’s cock and balls now laying on a shaft that dwarfed them completely and utterly. Bella covered her mouth to stifle a moan as she felt her Queen’s pulse travel down the mighty shaft between her legs, up her balls, and into her own shaft.

Borage let out a small but deep chuckle at her maid’s reaction. She licked her lips in anticipation as she placed her hands on the wall, her arms on either side of Bella’s head as she pressed her huge, firm breasts and quickly hardening nipples into Bella’s back.

“What’s the matter little maid? Is my form so hideous that you can’t bear the sight?” Borage whispered hotly into Bella’s ear before giving it a light nibble. Bella tried to let out a denial but the feeling of Her Majesty’s breasts at her back, their cocks rubbing together, and now the Queen’s teeth against her ear was shorting out her brain to the point of gibberish. Despite this she managed a stuttering denial.

“Is that so, dear maid? Well then, why don’t you prove it to me?” was all the warning Bella received before Borage’s hot, hard, throbbing shaft smacked her in the face. Not even needing the command, Bella smashed her lips against the already leaking head.

“Oh yes,” Borage thought, “it is so very good to be the Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any comments and critiques are very appreciated!  
> I’m thinking of doing commissions for erotic flash fics. More info at my ko-fi. Feel free to follow me on Twitter and DM me with any questions!  
> My ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/gabrielkelly0476  
> PayPal email: chaosuser7@gmail.com  
> Twitter handle: @GabrielKelly123


End file.
